


Peppermint

by skarlatha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And Mint, Dream Sex, Gratuitous Use of Jingle Bells, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP, Peppermint Sticks, Sexual Tension, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl finds a great big peppermint stick and sucks on it a lot. Then Rick has a kinky wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> This is all [MaroonCamaro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro)'s fault, although when she dared me to write a fic about a giant-ass peppermint stick I don't think this is what she had in mind. 
> 
> Please don't a) lose all respect for me as a writer or b) insert a peppermint stick into your/your lover's ass.

The house is really more of a cabin, and hardly even that--there’s not even a bed, just an empty hardwood-floored room with a fireplace. Daryl manages to get a fire going using an old outdoors magazine as kindling, and there’s enough old dry firewood in a pile in the corner to keep a fire going at least for the night. All in all, it’s as good a place as any to shelter from the freezing rain pouring down outside.

Once Daryl gets the fire started, they take off their jackets and it’s warm enough in the room that they don’t miss the soggy garments. Rick sits on the floor, his back against the wooden wall, and watches silently as Daryl sorts through the big duffle bag they’d stuffed full of random items at the last convenience store they’d hit before the rain started pouring.

None of it’s very exciting--a few boxes of band-aids, some Cheetos, a bunch of bottles of only slightly-expired Powerade. Daryl had disappeared into the candy section for a bit while Rick went back into the stock room to see if there happened to be any more boxes of motor oil, and then they’d run out of time. But now, Daryl grunts in approval and tosses Rick a box of Mike and Ikes with a flash of a smile, and Rick’s already got half of them shoved in his mouth before he notices what Daryl had picked up for himself.

It’s a peppermint stick, but not just any peppermint stick. No, it’s a _giant_ peppermint stick, easily a foot and a half long, and it’s got _girth_. Rick blinks at it but Daryl doesn’t look up, doesn’t even seem to notice Rick’s surprise. He unwraps the stick and puts it in his mouth, hollowing out his cheekbones around it while he sucks. Then he shoves the damn thing as far in his mouth as it will go and holds it there with his lips to free up both hands to continue digging through the duffle.

Rick swallows hard, trying not to notice Daryl’s broad shoulders and strong arms and the way he’s sucking that peppermint stick like a goddamn cock. And looking damn fine while he does it.

And that’s all that happens. Rick finishes his Mike and Ikes with a dry mouth and Daryl eventually wraps the peppermint stick back up and sticks it back in the duffel. There’s a little shuffling around while they both find a comfortable position for sleeping, and then everything is quiet and still.

//

Rick isn’t quite sure what the elves expect him to do here at the North Pole, and he’s especially confused by why he needs to be totally naked to do it. Well, naked except for his nipples, which are covered by little pasties with jingle bells on them. And except for the large red bow tied loosely around his cock. But his cock does seem to be quite a bit bigger here than it is back home in Georgia, so he’ll take it.

“You have to go out to the stables,” an elf tells him. “He’s waiting on you.”

Rick blinks at the elf. “Santa?”

“No, silly,” the elf says, his curly-toed shoes tapping on the floor. “Not _Santa_. Santa doesn’t fuck naughty boys.”

Rick nods knowingly. Of course, that makes perfect sense. Santa only fucks good boys. It’s _Daryl_ that fucks the naughty ones. And Rick will be the first to admit he’s been a very bad boy this year. He turns around and heads for the stable.

The reindeer are gone, because that makes sense too. The reindeer don’t live at the North Pole, they live in Seattle. At least until Christmas Eve, anyway. Rick jogs along to the building, his nipple bells ringing jauntily, and then he’s there, and Daryl is watching him from the shadows, a wicked grin on his face and a huge peppermint stick in his hands. He lifts the stick with one hand and then smacks it down into the palm of his other, repeating the gesture several times as he advances.

“You want this, Rick?” he asks, and Rick is already on all fours, his ass presented to Daryl while he moans in anticipation.

Daryl smiles, his eyes heavy-lidded and intense, and he slides the peppermint stick into his mouth and sucks on it, fucking his own mouth with the sweet candy until Rick can’t stand it anymore. “I want it,” Rick begs. “Give it to me, Daryl.”

Daryl raises an eyebrow and holds out the stick to Rick, who gratefully latches his lips around it and moans as Daryl pumps it in and out of his mouth. “Good boy,” Daryl says, his voice low and gravelly, the same sexy tone that Rick has imagined in his ear so many times before. “You might make the nice list yet.”

Rick whimpers and rocks up onto his knees, reaching for Daryl’s belt. “Let me suck you like that,” he rasps out, his throat raw from the face-fucking and the mint.

“Mmm,” Daryl agrees, pulling his cock out of his pants and rubbing the tip of it across Rick’s lips, leaving a sticky trail of candy-sweet pre-come on Rick’s face. “You wanna suck my cock while I shove this stick inside you?”

Rick moans loudly and nods. “Fuck me with it, Daryl. Get that peppermint stick deep in my ass.”

Daryl laughs and leans over Rick, pressing the blunt edge of the candy against Rick’s entrance. He’s already slick and loose, and Daryl thrusts his cock into Rick’s mouth at the same time that he pushes the peppermint stick hard into Rick’s ass. Rick gasps around Daryl’s perfect dick and rocks his body, taking the peppermint farther in on one end of the pendulum and then feeling Daryl’s cock hit the back of his throat at the other.

It’s perfect. Daryl tastes amazing and the peppermint stick in his ass is heaven, and then suddenly it’s backwards--Daryl’s cock pounding into Rick’s ass while Rick whimpers around a throatful of candy. Daryl slaps Rick’s ass and then runs a hand up his back, leaning over him and growling in his ear, “This is what naughty boys get for Christmas, Rick. Check it fuckin’ twice.”

//

Rick wakes up with warm, sticky wetness spreading over his crotch, his cock still pulsing lightly with the force of his orgasm, and he swears that his heart stops for a moment before he sees that Daryl is still asleep across the cabin, his back to Rick and his broad shoulders moving in the deep rhythm of sleep.

“What the fuck was that,” Rick murmurs to himself, and he undoes his pants and does what he can to clean himself up without waking Daryl. Then, equal parts embarrassed and aroused, he drifts off to sleep again, trying not to think of how very much he suddenly wants Daryl’s actual dick in his actual ass.

Jesus. It’s so _naughty_.

//

Morning dawns cold and clear, and they load up the car without speaking much. It’s not until they’re on the road, Daryl’s arm draped loosely over the steering wheel, that Rick clears his throat and decides to break the silence.

“Sleep good?”

Daryl snorts. “Pretty good, I guess. Floor was pretty hard.”

“Yeah,” Rick agrees, turning his head to look out the window at the icy landscape passing them by.

“Can’t decide if you had a better night than me or not, though,” Daryl says after a moment.

Rick’s face turns red and he sputters a bit. “What do you mean?”

“Nothin’, man. Don’t worry about it. Just blowin’ smoke out of my ass is all.”

Rick hmms in acceptance and stares out the window some more, letting the awkward silence fall around them again.

The prison comes into sight not a moment too soon, because Rick is about to crawl out of his skin with how much he wants Daryl, just all the sudden. It’s all-consuming and dirty and yet somehow pure, strange, perfect. But something like this, a big revelation like this one… well, it’ll take Rick some time to work out how to handle it, how to approach Daryl with it, how to make it happen in a way that won’t spook his archer too much. And just coming out and saying ‘I dreamed that you fucked me at the North Pole and told me I was on the naughty list’ doesn’t seem like the best way to approach it. So he’ll wait. Take his time. Figure it out.

The car stops in the prison courtyard and several people bustle over to start unloading it. Rick twists his body to open the car door, but Daryl puts a hand on his arm. “Rick.”

Rick bites his bottom lip viciously and turns to look at Daryl.

“Ain’t gonna fuck you with a candy cane, man. That shit’s unsanitary,” Daryl rumbles, darting his eyes to watch the people outside and make sure they’re not listening. “But ‘f you come to my cell tonight… might be convinced to do some of the other shit you was mumblin’ in your sleep about.”

Rick’s mouth falls open and he makes a very unsophisticated noise that’s half-squeak and half-honk.

“Just sayin’,” Daryl says, then turns and gets out of the car.

Rick sits there for a moment, trying desperately to get control of himself so that he can get out of the car without putting someone’s eye out with his massive boner, and then Daryl catches his eye from across the courtyard. The archer smirks, then slowly reaches into his duffle and pulls out the peppermint stick, sliding it between his lips and keeping eye contact with Rick while he just fucking deep-throats it.

Rick whimpers. Daryl winks.

He’s getting a lump of coal for _sure_ this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I want it on the record that I am deeply ashamed of this. But I couldn't NOT do it :) She dared me!


End file.
